Goods and services are typically obtained in exchange for payment and the payment might be rendered in various ways and in various amounts, such as by tender of cash currency, funds transfer between accounts, debit card purchase and exhaustion, credit arrangements involving future payment, barter or various other techniques. The particular goods or services that a customer might obtain from different providers differ. The reputations of providers differ. The manner of providing services, such as the time of day or as a function of demand or other aspects also differ. Importantly, the providers also demand different prices.
The differences between available offerings of goods and services generally boil down to differences in the costs and benefits of available goods and services that consumers have the option to choose. The costs and benefits of the possible choices are judged and compared by customers when making purchasing decisions. The customers seek the greatest benefit per unit cost and are free to make selections among a variety of different providers' offerings and terms, or even to substitute one type of service for another according to the customer's needs.
The relative merits and different options are perceived differently by different consumers, such that some consumers are willing to pay more or less than others for particular aspects of goods or services. The confluence of offerings (including what is offered and the terms of payment) with the selections made by consumers is the nature of the market of supply and demand by which resources are allocated among consumers in a market economy.
Not all consumer transactions are classic exercises of supply and demand wherein the customer has the utmost control and choice among differing alternatives with incrementally different costs and/or different pricing and payment arrangements. One example is a vendor's prepaid gift indicia, which can take various forms ranging from an authorized numbered slip bearing the vendor's name and a dollar amount to plastic cards bearing the vendor's logo and having a magnetically readable strip with a predetermined dollar value, each redeemable at the vendor's sales outlets. A prepaid gift indicia is generally issued by a particular retailer and can only be redeemed at that retailer's facilities. In this situation, the person who purchases the gift indicia may exercise a degree of choice, but the person who redeems it (typically the recipient of the gift) has no choice except to use the issuing retailer as the provider. Inasmuch as the issuer and the provider are the same entity, the issuer/provider has full control of the extent to which the selling price of the gift card corresponds to the offering price of the goods or services that are delivered. It is conceivable that the issuer/provider may include a premium or discount to encourage patronage and/or purchase of gift indica, but within the control of the issuer/provider, the goods or services are provided in exchange for an amount that is related to the issuer/provider's pricing schedules.
It its known that providers of personal entertainment and sporting services, can issue a gift ticket that represents an incremental cash value or an incremental quantity of their services. This is possible because pricing and terms upon the sale of the gift ticket are controlled by the same party that controls the nature, quality and delivery terms of the services. As a result, the issuer/provider can issue a gift ticket for a given cash value or for a given increment of services. Thus a gift ticket or coupon might be granted for one pass to a matinee show or one Saturday afternoon bowling game, presumably with the ticket priced at an amount related to the pricing of the associated service. If the gift ticket is not defined as equal to a given service and/or if the issuer offers different services at different prices, then the gift ticket is denominated as a cash value and the user is entitled to deduct from the value on the ticket when paying for services, until the value associated with the ticket is exhausted.
It would be advantageous if a convenient arrangement could be organized whereby different potentially-competing suppliers of services can all honor a coupon or gift ticket or similar indicia of value that is denominated not in a monetary value but as as a particular service. It is not possible for the purchaser of a gift ticket for a given increment of services from one establishment to redeem the gift ticket at another establishment for comparable services, because the services are not likely to be of the same value to consumers, or offered at the same price by suppliers. If such a system were envisioned, it would necessarily involve exchanges of cash value and not transactions for a given increment of services regardless or where it is obtained.
A gift ticket system might be envisioned where one can buy a gift ticket for an incremental entertainment service (a single movie showing, for example), but if that gift ticket was to be redeemable at any of a plurality of competing different movie theaters, some provision would be needed to account for the fact that some theaters are more comfortable, have larger screens and better sound systems and consequently have higher ticket prices than others. Such an arrangement would not likely be practical, or at least would be less practical than using cash currency, and would require a network of behind-the-scenes fund transfers in varying amounts per transaction, between establishments at which the gift tickets are sold to customers and establishments at which the customer redeems the tickets for more or less expensive entertainment services. On the other hand, one could issue gift tickets for an incremental amount of money, leaving it to the consumer to decide where to expend the gift ticket, either wholly or in some successive number of transactions that each represent less than the full initial cost of the gift ticket.
Gift tickets can resemble debit cards and be presented by customers for deduction of an incremental monetary value in exchange for goods or services of that cost. It is known to have the representation of value carried on the card itself (e.g., in the case of a “smartcard” having security aspects). Alternatively, it is known to have the card carry a serial number or address associated with a record stored in a database in communication with points of sale. These arrangements also require behind-the scenes transfer of funds among the entities selling the cards, perhaps the customer, and the entities at which the card is redeemed for goods or services.
It is known that credit cards can be issued that may be selectively limited to certain vendors, either by the users (to limit purchases by their children or others to whom the cards are lent) or by corporations (for example to employees' limit meal and entertainment expenses to certain establishments). See Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,462 “Apparatus and Methods for Improved Credit Cards and Credit Card Transactions.” Such cards are still redeemable, however, for the cash value of purchases made and the users are still responsible for paying for transactions on an as-used basis.
An arrangement that requires such a network of funds transfers is actually already in place. Credit card systems including Visa, MasterCard, Discover, American Express, etc., deal with goods/services providers across the board. They are available for the most part to any customer and to any supplier. However, existing credit card systems work because there is a medium of exchange, namely dollars and cents (or other currencies), that is the same as to all suppliers and all possible goods and services. There is no practical way in which to supply a given service, such as a round of golf or a theater ticket, that is free of association with a particular supplier and might be redeemed by the customer at any of a plurality of possible suppliers, even though their pricing may differ, without relying on a backup funds transfer network associated with the point of sale.